Phantom of the Casino
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: When Christine comes to Las Vegas to sing, it looks like she has the chance. Especially when a man with the voice of an angel begins to teach her. As time goes on, she must face the fact her teacher isn't who he apperas to be. *Modern Day Las Vegas, NV* (Currently Discontinued)
1. HOW CHRISTINE CAME TO BE

**INTRODUCTION: HOW CHRISTINE CAME TO BE**

Christine was far from a plain girl. Everyone one knew it from her old high school teachers to her friends. It was only Christine herself that only saw a plain girl. A girl with deep dark brown curls that splashed down her back. A girl with big brown doe eyes that made her seems younger. Not to mention, a small, petite figure that most girls would die to have. Christine saw none of this; she only saw a fairly ordinary twenty-four year-old girl. An orphaned girl at that; her father had been lost to her for over a year.

Now Christine was at the end of her line with no place to go. She felt as if living was lost on her. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better to just die. Then she would have been with her father again, and then she would have ended her feeling of not belonging.

Christine was nearly at that point, she was beyond caring. Except for her fathers dying wish. The wish she knew she'd never fulfilled. Her father was a musician, a performer. A penniless one by the end of his life, but that had never stopped him from playing. He'd taken Christine with him to every performance, form a restaurant to a park. When Christine was old enough, she began to show some real talent. First she was keeping a simple tune, then to dancing, then to her voice.

What a beautiful voice she had. Her father always told her the angels wept at the wondrous creation her voice was. Christine never thought so; she heard people on the radio sing just as well. Her father promised her that her voice was much better than any of them had ever hoped to be.

Her father had tried so long to give her singing lessons, but he could never find the money. The day he died, the day she had turned twenty three. Christine was heart broken.

Now at the last of her hope, Christine tried to make it one last time. Since her father died, some deep part of Christine had died too. A part of her was gone that was made to love others and Christine will and stubbornness was finally running out.

That's the day she moved to Las Vegas, NV. That's when Christine's life would forever change. That's the day that Erik first saw her, even if she didn't know it…

_

* * *

_

Well, there's the first chapter. The chapters will be longer, closer to 1,000-2,000 words. This is just an intro, so it's much, much shorter. I realize this story is for a very specific group of readers (P.O.T.O fans) and I'm only requiring _**1 review **__before I post again. _

_Just to let you know a little bit more about this story: Erik, Raoul, and Christine are going to be the main characters. These are the only characters from the original book planned at the moment. This story takes place in Las Vegas will take place at a __**fictional **__casino. This fan fiction follows the book in some ways, but not all, so don't be surprised if some changes occur. _


	2. CHAPTER 1: THE DAY ERIK HEARD HIS ANGEL

**CHAPTER 1: THE DAY ERIK HEARD HIS ANGEL**

"I need a place to stay, that's the first thing I have to figure out." Christine was muttering to herself as she rode on a tram in the airport. Las Vegas was a magical place, from the lights to the people that came by the boat loads. Christine had never seen so many people, and not at all like the ones she had come to see in only a few minutes of getting off of her flight.

Girls came out, not much older than her wearing clubbing outfits, already looking as if they were stoned. Christine had never gotten along with those kinds of girls in school; they had always teased her. It wasn't as if Christine had ever really gone to a normal school very much; with her fathers work, most of the time she just went along with him, never really having much school.

There were couples of all ages from twenty to sixty years old. The only thing any of them had in common was that they looked happy, but Christie didn't allow the envy to drip through her like a distant part of her wanted to. After all, there was no way Christine could ever love after her father died.

Christine didn't have very much left; maybe one thousand dollars and a couple of outfits. She had one beautiful red dress that her father had bought her when he'd been paid a little extra. A cheep Mp3 player and ear phones hung out of her ears. If Christine had nothing else, she needed this music; it was the only thing really worth living for anymore.

In her slightly tattered clothes she walked around the center of the Las Vegas airport. She had to figure out where she could afford to say and how she was going to get there with the little money she had left. That was, of course, the money Christine had to live on until she found somewhere to work. Not that there's much hope, Christine thought solemnly, it's not like I even have a high school education.

At that moment a tall man ran into her. He looked to be homeless, or at least very drunk. A beard that was much too long and unkempt ran down his face in clumps. His eyes looked ravenous and slightly frightened. His clothes, though, gave him a different appearance. The dress shirt and pants alone must have come close to costing how much Christine had left, not to mention the shoes and jacket. His attire was splattered with mud, soot, and…is that _blood_, Christine though, fears coursing through her.

She was hoping the man would just get up and walk away; she didn't even care if he remembered to apologize. Instead he looked down at her with those ravenous eyes, making Christine's fears continue to grow.

His voice on the other hand had no bearing on his appearance. His voice came out much different, "I'm so sorry miss; I'm so klutzy no a day, I think I must be loosing my sight." If I hadn't been looking at him, I wouldn't have guessed he would have looked like a madman. In fact, he seemed perfectly nice. Christine's earlier fears went away and a trace of stupidity when through her instead. In her life, her dad and said to her over and over again that appearances didn't make the man, that his actions proved themselves as a person.

I've forgotten already, Christine thought miserably. What would my poor father think of me now, judging this man!

Christine realized the man was waiting for me to say something and Christine felt even more embarrassed. "It's no problem sir; I wasn't paying that much attention either." Christine smiled and was about to turn away, when Christine felt a hand tapping my arm.

The man turned back to me. "I'm sorry Miss, but I just wanted to make sure you have somewhere to go. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you appear to be a little lost."

She smiled to be polite, but grateful at his comment. "I actually am in need of a hotel recommendation; I've never been here before." The man seemed to like this answer, and he smiled. That smile made her feel a twinge of doubt.

"I actually have something for you. I was going to cancel my room at the La Cinéma, but I'd rather have someone use the room. It's good for the entire month and they wouldn't give me my money back for the room anyway." He handed her a room key. "Just go up to the front desk and ask them to let you in; tell them to call me if they have any questions. I'll have you take the limo I was supposed go in." The man motioned a man in a black suit to come over.

He spoke to the man in French, as he did the man looked at Christine questionably, then back at the man. The man looked back at me, "Good luck sweetheart, I can tell you can shine." Without waiting for a response of any kind for Christine, he left. She tried to find him in the crowd he had already disappeared.

That was a very, very strange turn of luck. Christine had no idea what had happened except that she had simply been kind to a stranger and now she had somewhere to stay, rent free, for an entire month. She wondered if her father, surely now an angel, was looking out for her.

Thank you papa, Christine thought. The driver brought her back. "Are you ready to go, Miss? Do you want me to pick up the rest of your luggage?"

"This is all I have." The man looked at her with pity and Christine looked away. She didn't want this stranger's pity; he knew nearly nothing about her.

Christine followed him to the front of the airport. She was relieved he knew how to get out; alone she wouldn't have had any idea were go. The man opened the door open for me and Christine said a shy, "Thank you."

He smiled, obviously not used to hearing this. "It's my job, Miss. Now I assume you want to go straight to the hotel and check in."

"Yes, Sir which one is ours?" Christine looked around, excited at the prospect of getting in a yellow taxi cab. She'd only ever been in one once when my dad had missed the bus. She'd never been in a car without other people before.

The driver was looking at her, obviously more amused by the moment. "That one, dear," he pointed to the biggest black car and Christine couldn't resist gasping. It was easily twice the size of the other cars, much bigger than she expected.

Christine nearly got in the wrong seat, but the driver opened the back door and motioned her in and her amazement only increased. The seats were real leather and shiny black. There was a seat belt and she fastened herself in. The car even _smelled nice_!

Christine lay back in her seat and closed her eyes, daydreaming. Maybe Las Vegas was a good idea; everything has gone right so far. After a few hesitant moments Christine asked, "Can you put on some music, please?"

The man, who was blocked by a small opening in the door, didn't say anything. Instead he just turned on the radio. Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bubble started playing and Christine couldn't resist humming along to the familiar melody and even tapping my foot along.

"Can you sing?" At any other moment, she was very shy with her voice. It wasn't that she didn't like to sing in front of people, but that she hadn't found any reason to sing in her sorrow since her father had died. Now singing felt perfect to her and Christine began singing along with the words, only stumbling a couple times.

"I just haven't met you yet," Christine sang the end of the song with more passion than the actual artist did.

At first the driver didn't say anything, and Christine was scared it had sounded awful. After over a minute the driver said quietly, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful and your pretty. Sweetheart, what's your name?"

She blushed at the comment and answered quietly, "Christine."

"Well Christine, I think you'll make it big. The La Cinéma will be glad to have you."

Christine nodded, knowing the La Cinéma was the name of the casino she would be staying at, but not sure how it pertained to her singing career.

The driver went on, "The La Cinéma is known for finding new talent." He saw her confused expression in his mirror and elaborate, "The La Cinéma theme if you will, is theater and the fine arts. La Cinéma is French for The Cinema. The casino has a dozen shows a day from pop singing to heavy rock to the classics."

It must be fate, Christine decided. This was nothing else but fate that this was happening to her; maybe a little bit work from my papa up in heaven.

The driver stopped the limo. The windows were tinted and she couldn't see anything until the driver came and opened her door. He helped her with her bag and Christine tried to give him some of her little money, but he simply said, "This one was on me, Miss."

"What is your name?" Christine asked as she was about to walk away.

"Antonio, Miss," with that he got in his limo and I walked into the casino.

Christine nearly dropped her little bag. The design colors were gold and red. The designing couldn't have been more wonderful; each little detail from the authentic movie theater seats to the golden masks on the wall seemed to be handpicked. Even the slot machines seemed to be only put where their colors would fit in. There were two hallways; one lead to area where she saw slot machines and small stores. In the distance Christine even saw a cafe. The other smaller hallway had a golden sign that read hotel in curly beautiful letters. Christine went into the hallway that said hotel, even though she was eager to go to the other hallway.

Christine walked in to see a large desk that read information. She walked over to it and a pretty blonde girl; maybe thirty said in sickly-sweet voice, "How may I help you?" There was something sharp in her tone that made Christine want to leave.

"I have a key but I'm not sure what my room number is." Christine handed her my key and she scanned it in. Her eyes went wide.

"You're the girl that one of our top players, Mr. Connell called about. You're room is on the thirtieth floor room one hundred Miss." Mr. Connell, Chrsitine thought smiling. It was funny how she had not even known the man's name that she owed so much to until now.

"Thank you," Christine said this in spite of the woman's earlier attitude; she had been taught to always be polite even to the undeserving. Christine turned and went into the shiny golden elevator. The thirtieth floor appeared to be the top and Christine eagerly awaited the long trip up.

It wasn't until the elevator ride that Christine realized how tired she had become. She walked sleepily to her room, not even turning on the lights to gaze at its wonders. Only taking off her shoes, Christine lay down into bed. Before she went to sleep in the cozy king-sized bed, Christine sang.

It was a habit, something she picked up from her father and had been doing since she discovered her talent. Drowsily Christine sang I Just Haven't Met You Yet for the second time today as her eyes closed.

What she didn't know is that a man, or monster as some would come to call him, was walking the halls. No one would notice this man; he was very adept at blending in with the shadows of the night. He happened to be walking by Christine's room when she started singing.

Her voice was like none he'd ever heard; pure but with sorrow, perfect but untrained. That was when he realized what he had to do.

Neither of them had any idea how harmless there intentions would turn out to be.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! This time I'm asking **2 reviews **before I update again! Anyone guess who the man (or monster) is? :)_


	3. Chapter 2: ANOTHER SOMBER FACE

**CHAPTER 2: ANOTHER SOMBER FACE IN THE BACKGROUND**

Christine awoke smiling in her new bed. With the dawn of a new day, anything seemed possible to her. After all, just yesterday she'd gotten to Las Vegas, Nevada, where practically anything could happen. For Christine, that included getting a free hotel room in the performing arts capital casino. As she got up, she combed her hair singing The Only Exception. She didn't normally sing it because it reminded too much of her father.

Right now, it sounded like the right tune, at least the beginning of it anyway, although it was a very somber tune for her mood. She looked through her suitcase in distaste. Her overused and faded clothing had never bothered her before, but it didn't seem like the kind of thing to wear when trying to get a job as a singer. Her eyes went over to the dress her father had given to her, but she shook her head. That dress was for something very special, not a day of walking around.

Eventually without much satisfaction, Christine put on a light pink blouse and a short black skirt. She was about to pull her hair back, but her father had always said she was prettier when it was down. She'd never agreed; her curls didn't look beautiful, but messy most of the time. Still, she left her hair down. She slid into her sandals, which were also overly worn-out. She didn't mind this as much as her clothes because the more worn out sandals were, the more comfortable they were. She grabbed her purse and went down to explore the hotel.

She walked down to where the elevators were. No one else was waiting on the floor, so Christine hit the button and waited for a few seconds before the elevator doors opened. She was disappointed; it would have been nice to know someone else who was staying at the hotel, or at least someone to recommend where to have lunch. Now that she didn't have to spend money on rent for a little while, she had plenty of money on food.

Christine looked at her clothing with distaste. She probably had money to spend on a couple of new outfits too. When the elevator clicked open, she was greeted with the sound of chatting and light music. She hummed along to Raise Your Glass, the song that happened to be playing overhead. She went back down the hall to where she had seen the other hallway. Above the music the smell of smoke came into view, but Christine didn't mind very much. In fact, she hardly even noticed it. Her father had smoked when she was younger, and she had gotten used to the smell.

The sound of slot machines rang in the distance and Christine debated playing a couple games. Her stomach grumbled and she decided to eat first. She walked into the actual casino part and was impressed. Huge signs displaying original-looking posters for shows such as _Cats, The Lion King, _and_ Evita_. Christine looked at each one smiling. Masquerade masks were placed on some windows. One thing that bothered her is that the sign said: Welcome to the _Le_ Cínema not _La _Cínema. The cab driver had gotten the name wrong. It was probably just a pronunciation error, but it bothered her for some reason.

Christine kept walking until she found a little café. It was called the Angel of Music Café. She liked the title it seemed cute. The whole place was set up like a stage, complete with curtains. She went up to the window to order a coffee and egg sandwich. The girl at the front counter was sweet and overly-peppy. Her name tag read: MEG. "Welcome to the Angel of Music Café, what can I order you."

Christine smiled back at the girl, "Hi, can I have breakfast sandwich and a black coffee please."

"Sure." Meg rang up the order and then came back to me. There were only a couple of costumers in the restaurant, so it wasn't a problem if we talked for a few minutes. "My name is Meg; are you new to Las Vegas?"

Christine smiled back at her, "I'm Christine. This is my first day here; I came in yesterday. I was actually hoping that I could apply for a job here sometime soon after this."

Meg raised one eyebrow. "You mean at this job, because you can have it. I'm going to be a background dancer in the new Dancing Through Music show."

"That's actually what I was hoping to do, get a job as background singer here." Meg smiled, but I could see that her smile was somewhat fake.

"Don't get excited. It's almost impossible to get a job here; for a newbie it's impossible to get a part of any kind." The news discouraged Christine only a little bit; she hadn't really expected to get a job anyway. Meg must have realized she hurt Christine's feelings because she said, "Don't let me discourage you. When you go into the residential wing, keep going. They will schedule you an appointment for a tryout. You should have a song already picked out before you go in."

"Thanks for the advice." Christine got her coffee and sandwich to go, eating them as she walked around the casino. She was looking around so much, she accidently ran into someone. She looked up to apologize, but there was no one there. She looked around, but no one was even a foot near her. She dismissed this and through out her trash before she walked down the hall to go to her interview.

Sure enough, Meg's directions were accurate. There were flyers for several auditions. A woman was sitting at the desk and Christine went up to her. "Hello, my name is Christine Daaé, and I would like to apply for a background singers job in the new Dancing Through Music show?"

The old woman smiled. "Sure dear; my name is Mrs. Giry, and if you wait a couple of minutes, we can have you in an interview right now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Giry." Christine sat down as a plump woman came out of the dressing room, stomping her feet in anger.

A man came out looking in a panic. "Carlotta, please come back!"

The woman spun around and screamed at the man, "This was it Mr. Moncharmin! I am through working for a stupid, mindless, person who knows nothing about talent!"

The man ran a hand through what was left of his hair, cursing. He turned to Mrs. Giry, "Where am I going to find another lead singer now?"

That was the moment where everything could have changed. If Christine had gotten up and asked to sing for the part, her entire life could have changed. She would have been given the part, gotten great reviews, and become an overnight star. None of the events that were about to happen, the good and bad, could have been avoided completely.

Christine did not speak up. Instead she sat by, waiting for her interview. She had never thought she was good enough for a solo, much less a leading part.

Mrs. Giry spoke back to Mr. Moncharmin, "I do not know what we are going to do, sir." The man cursed again and left.

A woman came out of the office and called out, "Christine Daaé, please come in here for your audition."

Christine got up eagerly and walked into the office. It was plain, not a single chair except for the one that the woman was sitting in. She was probably in her early forties, and beautiful. She was smoking, and the room was filled with smoke. Christine tried to pretend this didn't bother her.

The woman sounded bored as she spoke, "Do you have a song in mind, dear."

"Yes, ma'm. I'm going to sing Total Eclipse of the Heart."

The woman smiled, admiring Christine's confidence. "Hard song, let's hear it."

Christine's nervous tendencies kicked in while she sang, faltering on more than one note. She knew she wasn't going to get the part, and she wanted to smack herself and cry at the same time. When she had been given her chance, she had chocked under all the pressure that had been put on her.

The woman showed some pity and tried to break it to Christine easy, and Christine was grateful. "It was brave of you to try out. We welcome you to try out again." Christine nodded, turning away in tears.

At the moment Christine left, the phone rang. Christine walked out of the office. Mrs. Giry didn't look at her and continued to type on her computer.

Christine was about to leave the office when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see the woman who had interviewed her before. She looked startled, angry, and even a little bit scared. "I'm sorry, it turns out that you're hired. We want you to work as a chores girl, nothing to hard. It doesn't pay very well, but it's a start."

The woman didn't bother to ask if Christine wanted the job; she knew Christine would. The girl was just like all the others: another a somber face in the background, always hoping for something better to come along for them.

"Thank you!" Christine cried, hugging the woman. The woman pushed her back and Christine was embarrassed, but too happy to really care.

Erik smiled form somewhere deep under the hotel. He hung up the phone, knowing that his request would be granted. All the people that ran the hotel were puppets just looking for someone to control them. They were all somber faces in the background of his world.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter, even though there isn't very much Erik. I decided to add in a lot of the original characters because I love them! I'd really love **3 reviews **this time, you guys have been giving me such good advice. _


	4. Chapter 3: THE LEGAND OF THE PHANTOM

**CHAPTER 3: THE LEGAND OF THE PHANTOM**

When people dream, often they dream of things that could never possibly happen to anyone, let alone them. Girls grow up wanting to be famous singers or actresses. Boys want to be famous athletes or rock stars. This is completely harmless if they understand that what they are thinking is just dreams. The problems start when people believe these dreams will happen. The ones that actually make it never seem to be content with what they have.

That wasn't how it was with Christine. She couldn't be happier with her position, no matter how small it was. She didn't completely understand how she got the job, but she was didn't want to ask and risk loosing the job. She loved the job far too much to risk it.

At first, the director, Mr. Moncharmin, kept a watchful eye on the young singer. He was new in a business where everyone knew their place, and he was just used to learning his. He didn't want to struggle with a girl who couldn't sing in his show, but Mrs. Giry had insisted. He'd heard rumors about the woman, although there was no proof on any of them. No matter, no one would disagree with her; she seemed to have been there since the building of the casino. She told him over and over again until he was forced to agree to let Christine in as long as she didn't cause a disturbance, and much to the manager's relief, she didn't.

Christine sang with a group of forty-five others, and her soft, beautiful voice was masked in the crowd. Christine didn't really notice or care. She still didn't realize what a beautiful voice she had. Instead, she only became more nervous, which made Christine focus on her new life.

The first couple of days she didn't see Meg. Disappointment came when she realized that Meg probably didn't get the part. She probably failed the audition. Christine was pleasantly surprised when she saw Meg practicing her dance.

Christine had just finished singing and the dancers had come in to use the stage for rehearsal. Christine had been walking alone, Meg with a group of other dancers. Meg nearly fell over when she saw Christine. Meg had come over to her asking as many questions as she could. Christine had explained what had happened, except for the part about how she failed the audition then almost magically got the part. Meg seemed overly surprised, but she accepted Christine's story.

Not surprisingly, Christine and Meg became fast friends. Both of them being new to the show, they both stuck out. The dancers and singers began to practice more and more together, only making their friendship flourish. Christine was delighted; none of the other singers or dancers her age seemed to notice or care about her at all.

After a few days of rehearsal with Meg, Christine began to find her place. There was little unshared between the two; except for the fact about her having the hotel room. Christine learned early on that the dancers and singers didn't make nearly enough to stay even in the crappy rooms of the hotel. Most of them lived in hotels off theLas Vegasstrip. Having the top room seemed more amazing by the moment, so Christine didn't dare question it, even if she should have.

At the end of rehearsal on Saturday, Meg and Christine stayed after with the younger children. The instructor smiled and thanked them for helping as he left. Christine was about to leave, but Meg grabbed my arm. "There's this little girl I'm supposed to walk home. Can you wait a minute or do you have to get on a bus?"

Christine felt a pang of guilt. With every day that passed, she felt guiltier about her suite here. She had told Meg that she lived in the nearby town ofHenderson; a suburb she heard about by one of the locals. This worked out well because it explained why they never when to her "apartment."

"I'm fine; I can catch a later bus." Or a late elevator, Christine thought feeling even guiltier.

Meg smiled like she was relieved. "Great, here's Sara coming right now." A girl in a little red leotard and fluffy red skirt was bounding up the stage as Meg spoke. She was smiling as she ran into Meg's arms. "Meg!" The girl screamed running into her arms. Meg grabbed her and the little girl looked up as far as she could.

"What are you doing, Sara?" Meg questioned the girl. Christine was thinking the same thing. The girl was looking up as far as she could into black glass. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I'm looking for the phantom! The glass is one way, so he's probably looking at us right now. Mr. Buquet said so. He says he's seen the phantom even." Just as Sara spoke, the lights flickered. Christine could help the gasp that escaped her lips as Sara fell from Meg's arms.

Christine went over to the little girl and picked her up. Sara went into her arms in comfort. In a shaky voice she said, "It's the phantom! Mr. Buquet said that he's like a dead man walking around. He said the phantom doesn't even have a nose!"

Meg scolded Sara, "Don't believe Mr. Buquet; he just likes to mess with you girls. I swear the man never grew up!" Meg sounded upset, and Christine couldn't blame her. Christine had never met Mr. Buquet, but he didn't sound like any kind of positive influence on the young dancers.

Sara held her ground. "Mr. Buquet is right! The phantom really does exist! One of the other girls has seen him. He wears a mask that completely covers his face!"

The phantom sounded more and more frightening by the minute to Christine. She couldn't resist asking, "What _is _the legend of the phantom?"

Both girls looked at Christine in shock. Finally Meg said, "No one has told you the legend?"

Before Christine could answer, Sara started talking. "They say he lives in the sewers ofLas Vegasunder the hotel. He has yellow skin glued onto his face. He wears a mask and reeks of death. They call him the phantom of the casino."

Meg interjected, "It's just a story the children tell for fun; don't get to worried about it. There's no such thing as the phantom of the casino!" At that moment, all of the lights went off. Sara screamed and clutched Christine as tight as she could. Christine could hear Sara's heart racing.

Sara whispered in Christine ear, "It's the phantom, I know it is." This was the first moment that Christine began to believe in the phantom of the casino. Mr. Moncharmin came onto the stage.

He seemed relieved, "I'm glad I found you girls! The power has shut down. It appears as if someone has cut the cords. We think the technician might have done it by accident. The hotel general manager is looking into it. For now, I suggest you girls go home." Christine, Sara, and Meg hurried off the stage.

"See you later guys." Christine mumbled this as she turned into the hotel branch of the casino. She rode the elevator up to her room. It was already getting late, and Christine had the eerie feeling she was being watched.

Erik turned away when he realized Christine was staring right at him. Watching the girl had become an addiction to Erik, he couldn't help not watching her if he tried. The girl was beautiful, even if she only saw how plain she was.

Making Giry give her the job was a brilliant move. It only fascinated Erik more. It had become harder and harder for Erik not to speak to Christine. Erik knew that talking to Christine would be the end of ever seeing her again. He needed to remain satisfied with only watching the beautiful girl.

Christine went into her room and lay on her bed. Today's singing had exhausted her. The new rendition of What a Wonderful World was much faster than the original. The new pop style of the song was nice, but Christine missed the nice, slow version of the song. Her father sang it to her when she was a little kid, and it was one memory of him that didn't make her cry.

Christine sang her voice only loud enough for Erik to hear. Christine got to the forth verse when she fell asleep singing, "What a wonderful world."

Erik couldn't help but look down at her and finish singing in an equally beautiful voice, "Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world. Oh, yeah."

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	5. CHAPTER 4: WHO IS SHE TO JUDGE

_A/N: Personally, I never liked the lack of detail they went into on Christine and Erik's meeting. I added a little bit of 1990 Movie Phantom in here (it's the BEST movie version if you haven't seen it.)_

_P.s. I'm sorry for not updating for so long... but it's summer, so they should defiantly come faster now! Review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: WHO IS SHE TO JUDGE **

The death of Joseph Buquet was a shock to all members of the casino. Christine, although she had only met the man a couple of times, was shocked to the core. Not a month after she came to work, someone had died. Died of a drug overdose, the coroner said. It was tragic, but this wasLas Vegas; something like this was bound to happen at some point.

The press nearly missed the event altogether. After all, he was just another worker at the casino; nothing special about him at all. In less than two weeks, the incident had nearly been forgotten. A replacement was hired, and everyone went on with their daily lives. Only Erik seemed haunted by the death of the man.

Christine was eagerly approaching the performance. In only six weeks, they would perform their opening début. Ms. Carlotta had agreed to again be the lead (for the time being, at least. The woman practically quit everyday for one thing or another.)

Christine was cleaning up. It was her turn to shut down the theater; each girl in the choir was forced to once a month. She hated doing it; whenever Christine was alone, she always felt eyes watching her. Although when she turned around, no one was ever there; it was as if a ghost was haunting her.

At last the stage was swept, the lights dimmed and the costumes back in their proper places. Christine was once again in her street clothing; she was ready to go back to her room on the top floor. "Please don't scream." Christine couldn't help but gasp. There in front of her was a man.

At least, she assumed the figure was a man. He was taller than her; maybe six feet. His skin was dragged out over his bones; at least that's what it looked like. A large white mask covered his entire face. A black cape, shirt, and boots covered the rest of him. This would have been a much more unlikely sight if not for the fact that this was the costume of one of the other shows.

In fact, it wasn't his appearance that startled Christine at all. It was his voice. Christine had heard many wonderful voices in her time, but none like this man's. His voice was so melodic that… well, there wasn't words.

Except that didn't explain why he was here. "Sir, can I help you?" Her voice sounded scratchy compared to his. Her street clothing absolutely silly in this mans presence. Only, Christine wasn't sure _why. _ All sure knew was that she was highly underdressed at that moment in her jeans, t-shirt, and converse.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I am here for Miss Christine. Are you her?" It was stated as a question, but for some reason, Christine suspected that he already knew the answer.

"I am her." She tried to sound brave, but even her tone came off as weak.

The man smiled gently at her, as if he was afraid of scaring her. "Then we have much work to do."

Now Christine was even more confused. "Who are you?"

"If you wish to address me, you may call me Erik." He sat down in the last row of the theater, nearly at the door.

"But Erik, who _are _you? What do you need with me?" This time, Christine felt a surge of irritation. This man was seemingly avoiding any of her questions.

"I am sorry, Christine. The director has hired me to help you with your singing lessons. You have much more talent than the other girls. Than _Carlotta_; I am just here it make you a star."

"I am no where near as good as the lead…" At that moment, Christine heard the hard tap of a conductors' wand Christine didn't realize he had. The sound radiated around the music room.

Erik's tone was much different, a bit harder this time, as if he were angry. "Don't ever doubt yourself Christine. You must never doubt you are better than all of them."

This time, Christine felt a little defiant towards Erik. "What do you even know about music?"

At this, Erik began to sing. The words were in French, but they still brought tears to her eyes. If he spoke well, his signing was not capable of words. At the end of the song, Erik spoke in a much softer tone. "You have much to learn, Christine."

And Christine knew she would believe any words her ever. For who was she to judge someone with the voice of an angel?


	6. CHAPTER 5: THE PHANTOM'S HELP

**CHAPTER 5: THE PHANTOM'S HELP **

Christine improved. After all, that was only to be expected, as Erik had already known. He'd known from the moment he saw her that she would be perfect. And everything had gone according to plan; the girl didn't suspect a thing about his "costume". Ever since one of the designers had seen him, he had an "idea" for a ghost-style costume, convinced his own mind had made up "such a ghastly creature". At one point Erik had just considered disposing of him, but decided against the work. Besides, his costume had come in handy with Christine.

Erik was currently watching her from the one-sided window above the stage. Although his little angel was in the back, he saw her like she was the only one on stage. She was the only one that mattered and he knew it. He couldn't hear her, the windows were sound proof, but he knew that her voice was sounded completely different in five weeks. It had only taken five weeks for his angel to be more than amazing.

Everyone was nearly off of the stage now, and only Christine and Carlotta remained. Erik's features went grim at the very thought of the burly woman. Although with an incomparable voice (Erik wasn't sure if she was very good or bad yet) she was the lead in the production, a decision the _he _certainly didn't make. With the theater business already in trouble, along with the current recession, it was no good to take chances. He had only put up with her nonsense because there was no one better or even comparable to take over the lead. That was, at least, until now. His angel was finally ready.

He looked back down to see Carlotta fighting with the director, although Erik had never seen very much of what gave him the title. The man certainly didn't help (or make good casting decisions, as far as he was concerned). If someone more competent was out there, Erik broke off his own thought, touching his cool white mask. That would never be, he though, anger and sadness coursing through him.

Never the less, he must get rid of the lead. Taking a set of stairs down to the stage, Erik was down to the stage silently. He managed to walk past them without either of the two idiots noticing, and Erik smiled wirily. _He _knew everything that was going on in this stage, and the director couldn't even manage to hold a conversation and be aware of his surroundings.

As Erik walked up to the curtains, he listened to the conversation (more like Carlotta yelling at the director). He heard her deep yet squeaky voice rang through the stage. "This is completely unacceptable! How do you expect me to work in a place with a director that is so completely idiotic! I don't understand why we need so many chores girls! Especially that one with the curly brown hair! You heard her audition; the girl can't even sing! And even she's not a stupid as you, Sir!"

Erik's temper, already not completely in check, flared out of control, as he heard what that lunatic was saying about his Christine! He would make sure _no one _would speak to her or even about her like that ever again. At that moment Erik reached his destination. He grabbed the curtain rope which held up a sandbag, one that should hit Carlotta. It didn't matter if the thing killed her at that moment, all Erik knew that he couldn't stand the sight of that woman ever again.

But it didn't do that as Erik had expected, instead it hit on a few inches away from her, causing her to scream. "That's it! I'm done here! Hire yourself a new lead, because I am **not **coming back!" She turned to walk away, being over dramatic as she always was.

Erik could tell she wanted the director to call her back, but through his shock, Erik sensed anger.

"Then don't come back you witch! I'll hold auditions for a new lead tomorrow! I'll find a girl who can listen, you stuck up prima donna!" The director's anger made Erik smile; the man finally was taking charge and, though he was no way suited for this job, he wasn't the spineless man Erik had always preserved him. Let's hope he's as easy to manipulate, Erik thought.

Erik stepped out from behind the curtain and walked up the director as if he was coming through the main door to the stage. At that point the director, not being a complete dimwit, noticed Erik walking up. He smiled grimly at what he thought was a costumed man. "Do you need something, sir?"

Erik put on his best fake smile. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask if you needed any help. Then Carlotta came in and yikes…" Erik finished grimly.

The director sighed, running his hands through his balding hair. "I don't know what to do with her. I'll probably just give her a raise and hire her back tomorrow."

No, you won't, Erik thought. Trying to put on his best polite voice, he added, "Why not actually hold auditions? Some of your choir girls have probably improved, so what do you have to loose?"

The director smiled, "You know, you're probably right." Yes, I am, Erik thought but waited for t the man to continue, "Thank you, sir." Erik turned to go, his mission done, but the manger tapped his shoulder. Unused to the contact, Erik tensed. The manger hand immediately came off Erik's shoulder. Erik turned around while the director spoke. "I'm sorry; the costume always has freaked me out. It's just so _ugly_;perfect for a monster, huh?"

Erik stiffened, but eventually nodded. "The creature is sure ugly." He spoke very softly, again turning to go.

"Wait!" The manager called, "If a male role opens up, can I have your name! You can sing, right?"

Erik smiled bitterly, "Yes, I can sing. My name is Erik." With that, Erik was gone, leaving the manager even more confused.

* * *

"Erik, I can't!" Erik smiled at Christine, his little angel. The girl had no confidence in herself, a fact that he had always found odd for a girl with such beauty and talent. They were now in the mist of one their lessons, and Erik was explaining about how Christine was going to be the new lead.

"Of course you can! You'll sweep them away, my angel." A familiar blush crossed Christine's cheeks when he called her his angel. Normally course, blunt, and completely focused on her voice, Erik was being gentle for once. And it was how Christine wanted it to be; except for the fact that what he was talking about was completely and utterly impossible.

"I barely am hired there; being the lead is impossible, Erik." Christine said, using his name, knowing that he always softened up when she did. And she was right, she saw Erik relax slightly.

"That, my dear, was before I taught you. Even before, you had an amazing voice; you just needed a stroke of confidence. If you can sing in front of me, you can sing in front of anyone!" Erik pleaded with the stubborn girl. Finally Christine sighed.

"I'll try, but I'm going to suck, I know it. But I'll embarrass myself for you." Erik's heart nearly stopped when she said her doing this was for him. Love clouded at the back of his dark mind, but he knew enough to keep it inside himself; speaking it would only scare her away and a life without Christine was something he couldn't bear.

"Thank you my angel. And don't worry, I'll be there," he stopped, realizing what he was about to give away, "In you heart, I mean. Just think of me when you sing."

Christine smiled, "You know I'll be singing only for you." Erik's heart did stop this time completely.

Finally, not coming up with anything else to say Erik added, "Why don't you sing? Anything you like would be fine."

Christine smiled gratefully. "I've actually wanted to sing this song for a while. I know its weird choice and kind-of old, at least for my time, but I've just liked it…"

With that, Christine launched into "Don't Think Twice". The melody was perfect, Erik noted, even if he didn't like the song itself. The words were sad and metaphoric, which was odd for Christine, who usually begged him to sing more upbeat songs instead of the slow, sad songs he normally picked for her to sing.

Erik listened to the words, taking in the song in which some girl was leaving a boy, as the girl was practically begging him to ask her to stay, but the boy didn't come back. Christine's rendition was flawless as she sang the last lines.

"Goodbye is too good a word, babe  
So I'll just say fare thee well  
I ain't saying you treated me unkind  
You could've done better, but I don't mind  
You just kinda waisted my precious time  
But don't think twice, it's alright."

The lines struck Erik oddly as he looked at his angel, realizing that this was a side he'd never seen of her. "Why did you choose that song?" He asked her.

Christine looked away while she spoke. "There was this boy that I went out with a long time ago. I'd don't know why, but I've been thinking about him a lot, and this song always comes to mind. When I was moving, I waited for him to tell me we could have a long distance relationship, and he never did. He never tried, so I've always thought this song was kind-of like what we had."

Erik felt stupid jealously when she mentioned the boy, who Erik already hated. It was stupid to be jealous; after all, a pretty girl like Christine should have gone on lots of dates. She still should be now, Erik thought to himself, but instead she's here with me. The thought made Erik smile even more to himself. He was in such a good mood, he did something unexpected. "I'm sorry, Christine. He doesn't deserve you, I'm sure." The he paused, "Would you like me to sing? Would that make you feel better?"

Christine eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed her face, a nice improvement from the grim expression before. "Of course! I love you when," she paused and blushed, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, I love it when you sing."

Erik nodded again, not trusting himself to speak in front of her anymore tonight. She was getting to him too much tonight without even realizing it. Instead, he sang softly the familiar tune "When You Say Nothing At All." The love song fit perfectly with what he felt for Christine.

Because he loved her; he always had. That meant he would do anything for her, mortals and the rest of the world to hell.

* * *

_A/N: Obviously, the songs in the chapter are "Don't Think Twice" and "When You Say Nothing At All" completely opposite types of love songs! If you haven't heard either, check them out; both are great songs and go with this chapter perfectly. You guys know the drill, COMMENT and ADD TO YOUR SUBSCRIBTION LIST._


	7. CHAPTER 6: AUDITIONS, AUDITIONS

**CHAPTER 6: AUDITIONS, AUDITIONS**

"This was an absolutely awful idea." Mr. Moncharmin was certain of this. From the moment he started setting up to go on stage, he knew that there was no way that he would find a girl good enough for the lead. Never, not in a million years. But that stupid, fellow _Erik _had told him to do it, and, at the time it had seemed like a good idea.

This, of course, was before he had talked to the other director. Not only did he have no idea who "Erik" was, but he nearly laughed Mr. Moncharmin off the stage. The other director had told him what a stupid idea it was to find a new lead. The only way one would even know the lines is if she'd been in the chorus. But the singers, although talented, didn't have nearly the vocal capability to play the lead.

Which is why this was an absolutely, awful idea. But it was too late to take it back, not only had each of the chorus girls been promised an audition, but Carlotta, when she found out, had taken a "vacation" to Los Angels. He would have to find a girl that would at least make do, after all _one _of these girls had to have some hidden talent. Besides, it was only temporary; when Carlotta was back in a week or so he'd beg her to come back full time. Even if that meant giving her a raise with money he didn't have.

Mr. Moncharmin sat at his normal seat in the front row. A single piano player sat in the front, ready to play the audition song each of the girl's had been given earlier that day. 'Lean on Me', though not in the show, seemed like an easy vocal song with not much room for total embarrassment at least. Even a chorus girl or background singer should be able to sing.

"Ready to begin." And before the first girl came on stage he knew that this was an absolutely terrible idea once more.

Twenty-six auditions and two hours later, Mr. Moncharmin was ready to pull out what was left of his hair. Each of the girls, even on the easy vocals, were all missing something. Pretty Peggy was always sharp, Loud Lucy had no stage presence, and Crazy Catherine had the most awful smile he'd ever seen. And those were just the girls worth mentioning!

"Is there any more?" The piano player, Jack, asked.

"One more, I believe," Mr. Moncharmin said at last, glancing at the one remaining name on his sheet. With a hint of surprise, he reread the name. Christine, the one whom Carlotta couldn't stand. The one whom at the start of the chorus could barley sing. "Great way to end this nightmare."

She walked out on stage. Her outfit, at least, wasn't awful. A deep read skirt and blouse, she looked nearly pretty, and he could tell that although she was nervous, it was nothing like before. Still, even if she improved there was no way she would ever be good enough to be cast as the lead.

"Quickly, Christine; skip to the chorus."

Her wide doe-eyes looked up nervously. "I actually...um..." She paused and looked up hesitantly at the ceiling. When she looked down, her confidence seemed to go up. "I'd like to sing Somewhere Over The Rainbow, form the show."

Mr. Moncharmin looked at her in surprise once more; each girl was strictly told they were to sing the song given, no exceptions. "You see sir, I don't think Lean on Me shows my new vocal capabilities." She added at last.

Honestly, he knew he shouldn't let her sing the song; it was an unfair advantage. But, since he was ready to leave and knew she'd never be able to sing the song well, he let her test it out. "Go ahead, Christine. Begin any time you like."

She nodded timidly then began, glancing quickly once more at the ceiling; maybe praying. Because Mr. Moncharmin was praying, except it was for these train-wrecks of auditions to be over.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

At first her voice shook and Mr. Moncharmin couldn't help but shake his head; it was exactly as he thought; no talent. Since she was so timid her voice reprimanded for it, making her seem worse than she was. He was about to tell her to stop all together when she looked up, like before. And suddenly her whole voice changed and the word's died in his lips.

_ Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.  
_

Her voice was so different and improving by the second. It was unbelievable!

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_Her voice was perfect. Pure and innocent, yet so talented; exactly what Carlotta had been lacking all along. Her stage presence was there, but it wasn't as if she was owning the stage, it was as if she was simply feeling blessed to be there._

It was an unexpected, incredible miracle. Her voice was as if she'd died and had been visited by an angel. An angel of music.

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

She finished, did a little half curtsy. And looked away from me where her gaze had been directed at the whole time. As did I. The room was filled with the rest of the show, there for rehearsals. Now, they were all clapping. Even some of the other girls whom looked outraged, looked beyond motivated and amazed.

"Wonderful," Jack whispered up from his piano, standing up and beginning to clap.

"Amazing, my dear! The part is yours!" At first Christine looked shocked then she ran off the stage to a group of girls. Just then, Mrs. Giry came out to see me. "You have a visitor, sir." I nodded as she lead me out of the room.

There stood a young man. His hair was slightly long, though still styled and quite possibly dyed blonde. Though he looked amused with a cigar in his hand, as if he'd had a drink or two even though it was only noon. He probably had. "Director, how good to see you again!'"

"As to you, Mr. Chagny."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I didn't forget about this story! I honestly still love it, it's just I haven't been into writing as much as I was lately! So maybe you guys can help with that by adding some reviews, because even though this is kind of a filler chapter one of the really big important ones is coming up! So... **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**_


	8. CHAPTER 7: WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN

_Hey! Please enjoy this chapter and **don't forget to comment!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN**

"Oh Christine! You were absolutely wonderful! I never realized you could sing like that! Where do you take your lessons?" Christine had barley gotten off the stage when Meg and everyone else, it seemed, swarmed around her. All the while, Christine herself was in shock. She knew she'd gotten better, but she'd never really understood how much better until now.

Erik, though most days she never used his name, had truly saved her. Christine wasn't a stupid girl; she knew that she probably would have been fired from the show without him. and now, to think, she was the lead! She could almost feel her father smiling down on her; this was his dream even before she realized it was hers.

And Christine knew she had to tell someone, and Meg was asking. Trying not to let how eager she was show in her voice, Christine said, "I actually have something I want to tell you." Meg nodded, though most the smile was gone from her face. Instead, she just looked hesitant.

Christine's mood, however was out of the sky! She hummed, in perfect key, 'What A Wonderful World' as she nearly skipped down to the restrooms. Meg looked at her even more questioningly and Christine responded, "It's a secret; I don't want anyone to know." Looking even more hesitant, Meg followed.

After a moment of semi-awkward silence, Christine blurted out, "There's this guy." Meg, at the same time Christine spoke, opened her mouth to speak, but quickly she quickly shut it. Then an amused smile traced her lips.

"What's he look like?" Christine, in her happiness, didn't notice the change in Meg's tone.

"He's always in costume..." Then Christine got a look at Meg's face and her own face instantly went red. "No! It's not like that! He's my music teacher; he taught me how to sing."

Meg laughed at Christine's flustered expression. "Oh, that's not as fun." Then she added, "So how did you find this mysterious instructor?"

"That's the thing, _he_ found _me_!" Christine stated. "He said I had potential and he taught me; never charged me or anything."

Meg's eyebrows went way up. "Is he our age?"

Christine shook her head, "Maybe early to mid-thirties, but that doesn't matter! He's the one who taught me to sing!"

Me smiled again, this time almost mockingly. "I got that, Christine, but, be real; he must really _like_ you if he did all that for you."

Christine shook her head. "It's not like that, Meg. It's not physical at all." Christine couldn't help but blush at the end.

Meg shook her head. "Maybe not for you, but probably for him. I mean, your gorgeous darling."

Christine smiled, her blush deepening. "It's really not like that, I swear. It's just not like that."

Meg looked into Christine's eyes for a few more moments before shaking her head and muttering, "You just wait." Christine was about to respond that this was absurd, but then something amazing happened. A chill went in the air and Meg felt the chills rip through her body. Then, just as crazily, a note swept down seemingly from nowhere.

Quickly, Christine bent down to pick it up. In neat calligraphy, the note read:

_Christine, I can't write how proud I am of you. I understand that you have friends and that they are happy for you, so enjoy. _

_And don't forget about me, dear; I would love to see you too._

_Love,_

_Erik_

Just as Christine was done reading the note, she felt it being snatched out of her hand. Meg quickly scanned through it, Christine saw Meg smile, and a quick blush came to her cheeks.

Meg's eyebrows went way up, "_Love Erik_; well, at least this mysterious man has a name."

Meg grabbed her bag and Christine questioned, "Where are you going?"

Meg just smiled knowingly, "I know you want to go see him, so go ahead." Christine tried to make a protest come to her lips, but instead she could only nod. "She you later darling; have fun." Meg winked and walk out. After a few seconds, Christine followed her out. After all, she had to find Erik.

"I am so proud of you, Christine. I could not have asked for you to do better; you have done all I asked and now you have succeed; my hardness does not seem like such a waste now, does it?"

Not wanting to put a damper on such a joyful mood, Christine did not speak of all the times that Erik had been so hard on her that she'd wanted to run out and cry; these times were not important now; he'd taught her and she had gotten the _lead_; that certainly out-weighed the bad times a hundred times over again.

"Thank you, Erik; it means so much that you did all you did for me. I could never repay you." Christine's voice quieted, "You are the only one to see any potential from me other than my own father. It's like you saved me, that you knew I needed to me saved." Christine had always been curious of how Erik had picked her out of all the other girls, and he'd never really given her an answer when she asked. But, as they looked at each other with a type of gaze neither had ever used, not one of a teacher and student, nor sad, nor angry, just a pure, forthright stare, nothing seemed impossible.

And this was proven true as Erik spoke. "You have always stood out; your beauty can not begin to rival others, the voice of an angel."

"No, not until after you. For the singing I mean; I'm not pretty at all, I'm extremely plain in every sense of the word."

Erik shook his head, this white mask lifting slightly at the edge of his faces where if you looked just right you caught a glimpse of skin. Christine was lucky she never got a real look. "You are beautiful, Christine."

This reminded Christine of what Meg said earlier about how Erik must really _like _her. And for a moment, Christine considered asking him. After all, they were both adults they both could handle it if it was true, and they could both deal, even if Christine had no idea how she felt about the entire idea.

This was at the time Erik considered telling Christine he loved her too. He, unlike Christine, had always been in love with her.

But both kept silent.

Maybe if one of them had spoken, none of the next events would have happened. If one of them would have confessed what each knew somewhere in their hearts to be true, it could have all changed. Maybe the next character would never have even had a chance with Christine.

But both kept silent. And so the story of the phantom goes on.


End file.
